Family with a Fighting Instinct
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: here is the sequel to Family with hope. they thought that they finished the case, however it is the complete opposite, three people will suffer because of this. they will wish that they had listened to the person that said that something was off. Will they end up like the other victims or will the team save them in time. some chapters might be an M. DM/EP/DR/UNSUB/Team story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so. Here is the sequel that you have been waiting for so long. **

It had been 2 months since the Agents left. Six months to plan are next attack. We have modified the testing room. They thought they caught the two killers but there are three. We are all a here. They got our kidnappers, who thought that they would do there job but in the end wanted to die either way. It left a small whole but not much of one. Now we have to kidnap the people instead.

We have watched the video several times before the building exploded and we need to get the women. She will remember sooner or latter that I if has not already remembered. Her name is Emily Prentiss and she is are next target. They don't know that we are coming. They don't know we are all ready here. They don't know that I am waiting in the closet with the other two under the bed and behind the desk of draws. They don't know that their friend sweat Emily will disappear to night and suffer by the hands of us. We stop all movement when we hear the door unlocking. We can here that she is not alone.

"Emily you keep saying that for the past 2 months since you left the hospital. The evidence all pointed to them. So what makes you think it doesn't?" the dark skinned man said, if I remember correctly, he is called Agent Derek Morgan. Oh I forgot about that, he will be taken another time. First we want the one and only Emily Prentiss, so that we can enjoy her before we get the dark one and older man.

"I remember seeing something, names but I cant remember what the names where." Emily said.

"Em, they might of just been on the list of next victims. Let it go. Nothing is going to happen. The case is over. Okay?" Dark skinned man said.

"Okay." Emily said.

"Well I better get going. See you later" Dark skinned man said.

"Okay, Bye see you tomorrow." Emily said.

Soon after the man left and the women made her way up to the stairs and the bathroom. She was so caught up into trying to remember what she had seen that day of the explosion she did not see the men come out of the hiding places after she came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. The men took the chance and grabbed her. She tried to fight back but was out numbered as the men threw her onto the bed and attacked her. She was so shocked at what had happened that she never saw the clothe appear. The man quickly placed it over her mouth and she became unconscious.

The men took her and put her in the boot of the car and drove to the countryside where know one could find her. Once their they waited for her to wake up into the nightmare that was to come.

**I know it is a little short but It was a little teaser. I don't know if it was al-right so if you want me to continue it then please tell me but if not then also please tell me. This will help me know wheether to carry on with it.**

**Thank you.**

**Susie G, Lovelyja and AwChick thankyou for reading my first one and many others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got someone who told me not to continue with the story. Just to say that if you read the previous story, 'Family with Hope' then you know what the case was about. However, some one said that I am obsessed with rape scenes, well I am a GIRL, by the way and I find that if you have some one who loves you, then the person will love you still through the most worst part of your life, and if they don't then they are not worth having around you in the first place. Also not all the stories are about rape, connections is not. Also I have already started doing a one shout but I can not think on the pairing for it, so get voting for who you want paired with Emily and JJ. (No Femslash/ Just GOOD FRIENDS).**

**I was so tempted to stop the story but so many people wanted me to continue, well I could not stop and let my self feel guilty about not continuing just because of one person. I did not see the logic in it.**

**Also I think the readers like to see torture/rape or whump stories on their favourite characters as you can have a paragraph or two so that you can talk about the Characters characteristics. If anyone agrees with me then please tell me. Thank you. **

**Susie G, Lovelyja, Lizzabet and FotoBridgeT2 have great friends. Don't forget to check out, Coming home, Heartwood Ranch, First Case and other Susie G stories, Uncovered Nightmares and other Lovelyja stories, Lizzabet stories, Fire Inside and FotoBridgdeT2 stories. They are all great. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

The first thing she saw was the dark room in which she was being kept. The bed she was lying on was extremely uncomfortable. She was tried to the bed and became very uncomfortable about the idea of being strapped to a bed. She remembered what had happened before everything went a black. She was happy to at least of had some leggings on with a tank top. She had left her PJ's on the side of the bed and had ended up getting her clothes that she was going to wear for her morning run. She was happy to at least have her bra and panties as she did not no what was about to come. She sat there trying to think of how would have a grudge against her, but before she could could think go through a list of people she was interrupted by the squeaking of the door. She saw as three men made there way into the room. She could only make an outline of the men but as soon as they came into the light she gasped at the sight of who it was and remembered the case in which they had done which had involved the building to explode and her to have a weird felling afterwards. She gasped at the men she saw as she was highly surprised to see the men.

"What do you want?" Emily said defiantly.

"We want you, first then we might move on to the next one." one of the men said.

"What? We got the people who killed them people, so why are you doing this?" Emily asked as that weird feeling she had had for so long came back full-force.

"Them two people. Well they where just pawns. We killed them and they just moved the people. When you left, we could tell that you knew something as you had gotten to the room. You could remember that something was off, you saw the next names for each victim and who had the most fun with each one and why we did it, but couldn't remember. When I saw you, I knew I and the others had to have you, you see, when we found a girl that we thought would satisfy all of us, we took their friends afterwards and did other stuff which you will find out soon enough. You all could not understand where the markings came from could you? Well that you will find out soon enough and that there was certain inconstinstys that you noticed. Well you will all find out soon enough. So shall we get started." one of the men said.

"I guess that when they realsie who took you that they wished they believed you know. Difiantly the dark skinned lad, what was his name again, oh yes, Derek Morgan and then David Rossi will be after. Such ashame that you can't warn them." a different man.

"you all thought that we wherer inicent execpt you. Well I will let you start. My first question is. Can you still remember our names?" the last one spoke.

"Jackson Timber, Philip Hamilton and Rick Brenton." Emily said. They all smiled at her, One man, philip went to a a locked cabinet, he opened it and got something out and shut the cabinet and locked it. As soon as he turned round her eyes widened in terror but qucikly but her mask on so they would not know how scared she was. In his hand was a taser. He walked up to her and fired towards her. The room was quickly filed with her screams and the sound of the taser.

BAU

Morgan came in and sat at his desk. When he saw that he was there before Emily. Reid came in shortly after.

"I guess you did get here before her today, then. As like I did also." Reid said with a smile.

"Oh yes. I can tease her forever. Oh and she said that she would get me some coffee from that shop she says is top secret, so I am going to get her for finally saying she would tell me but when she tells me, she is not here. Oh and where is JJ? Doesn't she usually come in with you?" Morgan asked after being disappointed about not finding out the name of the shop that did the wounderful coffee.

"She and Garcia where going to the coffee shop, you know, the top secret one. They where going to meet Emily there." Reid replied.

They got to work shortly after and started to finish some paper work off.

The girls came in and sat next to them.

"Is Emily with Hotch giving a report, Rossi for a story or the rest room?" Garcia said.

"Yes, as we have a bone to pick with her." JJ said.

"I thought she was surposed to meet you at the secret coffee shop you keep going on about." Reid said.

"No she did not show up. She left us there sitting like idiots. She dropped us and didn't even tell us that she would not be there." Garcia said.

"Who did not tell who, what?" Hotch said with Rossi beside him.

"Just saying that Emily was surposed to meet us at the coffee shop but dropped us and didn't tell us anything about not going or turning up." JJ said.

"So Rossi, have you told her one of your stories of life to day or has she given you a report back or is she in the rest room?" Garcia said.

"no she has not given me anything. I was actually on my way to ask her to hurry up with that report about the child case as I needed it today." Hotch said.

"Oh she got that completed last night. She left it on her desk as you where already gone. Where did she put it now, ahah, here it is." Morgan said and handed the file to Hotch. "she said that she would give it to you first thing when she came in."

"She has not come to me yet. She said that she had to post something off for her Brother to get in time for something she did not tell me what but it sounded important." Rossi said.

"Oh yes that, her brother is having a wedding, she had to post off her invitation to say that she would be there. She is gong to be a brides maid." Morgan said. "i am also going. She was allowed to bring at max 15 friends. She wants all of us to go." Morgan continued.

"Oh that was nice of them both." Rossi said. "and she did not see me for any stories like she said she would." he continued after remembering the question before hand.

"Well she might be stuck in traffic then." JJ said. "I will forgive her this time."

"I will not. She should of told me." Garcia said.

_Ring, ring. Ring ring._

"This is SSA Derek Morgan on the phone, what is your request?" Morgan asked.

"Can I speak with Charlie, I am here big brother" the man said.

"Sorry does this _Charlie _work at the FBI and what is the persons full name?" Morgan asked as he could not remember a Charlie working at the FBI.

"Oh, Emily Charlotte Prentiss, She..."

"Wait, Emily as in Emily Prentiss, I never knew that her middle name was Charlotte or that she was called Charlie." Morgan asked, the others looked at him funny thinking that he was messing around with them.

"Yes, well she was supposed to call me about the wedding, and she did not. She said that she could not post as the post box was being re-done." The man said.

"Okay, well she is not here yet. Can I just ask when the day is Thomas." Morgan asked as he remembered the man's name.

"Oh yes, it is in 6 month time but I need to get the place ready no for numbers." Thomas replied. "Tell me when she is there thank you, bye" Thomas hung up.

"Well that was weird." Morgan said. He tried to remember last night. He could tell that something was not right. The way in which he had got here first, missing the daily girl meetings, story from Rossi and that file that he had to give him in the end. "Know one has heard of her for several hours. Garcia I want you to got through her aparments survalnce." Morgan continued.

"Why?" Garcia said but went none the less.

They all followed and watched the video feed. It showed three men carry out Prentiss in bridal style and they noticed that she had been taken.

"Oh no. she was never going to come today was she?" Garcia said deflated and guilt stricken.

"No I believe not. We will start looking for her. Try to get a face on the men and try to find a place in which she could of crossed paths with them.

Garcia got straight to work. Morgan and the rest of the team started to think of anything they could.

The game had began and they did not even no that they had started it. It had began.

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
